


Say Please

by angelcrybaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Angst, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Skywalker Family Drama, Sub Kylo, Submissive Kylo Ren, Suicidal Thoughts, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, dom original female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcrybaby/pseuds/angelcrybaby
Summary: This is going to be an alternate universe where Rey stays dead and Kylo Ren assumes the position as Supreme Leader.Y/N Palpatine fraternal twin of Rey Skywalker, takes the death of her sister personally and decides to destroy Kylo Ren, mentally wharp him to her will in a vault that he can't access his force. Your mission? To manipulate his mind and use him to disband the first order, and to bring back Ben Solo.Unite the first order and the resistance.Y/N had been left on the planet Vancill away from her sister she grew up surrounded by Varia, the metal that keeps the force from getting in. Her strength comes from how hard and long it took for her to gain use of the force.Before Rey fell they had connected and if she or Leia were to perish Y/N was to take over the resistance. So they hid her and her powers deep below the ground. If they were to fail Y/N was to take on the first order. She will do it with the help of it's leader.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	Say Please

The famous Kylo Ren, finally in your grasp. He had fallen into the trap so easily, hearing there was possibly another Jedi out there after the death of Rey had been too tempting for the Supreme Leader. But you weren’t a Jedi. At least, not completely. You had let your existence slip from the resistance to the first order on purpose, just as planned if something had happened to the Rey. Keeping your existence, a secret would be the failsafe of the resistance, and the fall of Kylo Ren. That was your mission, to manipulate his mind and use him to disband the first order, to bring back Ben Solo.

You picked up your papers from the desk in front of the security monitors, it was showtime. You glanced back at the prisoner asleep on his cot through the screen. The door hissed behind you and two guards were standing outside, they moved to go inside to monitor the cameras. You raised your hand, stopping their movements.

“No monitoring when I am with him.”

“But Commander Palpatine he is dangerous.”

You rolled your eyes, the only way he would be dangerous is if he was outside the walls, but even then you was stronger than him, and he would underestimate you.

“I am more dangerous than he could ever be. He is behind two foot thick walls of Varia, he would need 20 years of training in order to access the force inside those walls. The worst he could ever do is move an object slowly. But in his condition, I doubt it.”

The guard who had argued nodded curtly and he gestured to follow the other guard. You nodded and slipped past him following the guard down the spiral staircase to the vault where the prisoner was being kept. It had taken two years to build and it’s materials blocked the force to every person who was force sensitive, except for you. It was why you were so strong. Two more guards were posted at the locked door, no one had clearance to the vault except you, he was yours alone to break.

You placed your palm against the scanner and looked into the camera that scanned the retina of your eye. The screen switched to green and the door slid slowly open allowing you to enter the vault. It was cold inside and smelt metallic, with notes of sweat and blood coming from the figure on the cot. Your lips twisted into a grin, this was your time to shine.

You pulled the smelling salts from the pocket of your pants and placed the papers and data pad on the table in the middle of the room before walking up to his still body. He was large, his hands were the size of your face and he was easily a foot taller than you. His hands were cuffed behind his back, and his robes were torn and dirty, obvious blaster wounds on his back peeked through the ripped cloth. Considering the fight he put up and how long he took to put out it wasn’t surprising. He was however more beautiful than anyone had ever described, he was faced away from you, laying on his side but you could still see part of his face. You licked my lips anticipating tasting every inch of him, your mind wandering as you pushed a strand of hair from his dirt covered face. He needed medical attention and a bath desperately.

You snapped the salts open beneath his nose and the recoil was instant, you put both of your hands on his shoulder steadying him. The moment he felt your hands he stiffened turning his head quickly to meet your eyes.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

His hazel eyes connected with yours and the air caught in your throat momentarily before he was struggling up. His head was spinning looking at his surroundings wildly. He pulled at his restrained hands harshly, attempting to put all his strength into it. He strained for a moment and then his face fell in defeat. Discovering you no longer had access to the force was a fascinating moment to watch. Rey hadn’t believed her and had panicked the first time she had experienced the draining powers of the substance you had spent your entire life mining on your home planet.

“You can’t reach the force in here.”

Your voice came out cool and low, his reaction was instant charging you with his shoulders. You raised your hand and he froze mid stride. The horror washed over his face; he whipped his head around trying to figure out how to break the hold.

“But I can.”

You let him loose and he sagged to the floor, having wasted all his energy fighting your hold on him. He was on his knees, breathing heavily.

“Who are you?”

You scoffed and walked up to where he knelt, he looked up at you, fear crossed his eyes briefly, You smiled down at him, running your gloved hand under his jawline, relishing how he flinched away from your touch.

“I’ll be your master from now on. Now please sit in the chair over there and we can begin our discussion.”

“Fuck you.”

He spun his leg out and caught yours from beneath you knocking you to the floor. Ren was standing above you now and he put his boot on your chest pinning you to the floor. You looked up at him letting your hands fall to beside your head and laughed looking into his eyes, knowing he could only see himself in the reflection of your helmet. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lip was twitching as he tried to look past the helmet into your mind.

“Your mind tricks won’t work on me in here little boy. Now let me up before I make you regret it.”

His eyes harden and he pushed harder on your chest and you felt one of your rib’s cracks beneath the pressure. No more boots for him. You jerked your right hand to the left and his weight disappeared, and you watched him land a few feet away on your left. 

You got up feeling the ache in your broken rib and held your hand out flat and his body was forced flat against the floor. You swung your leg over his body and sat down hard in the soft part of his stomach. He grunted at your weight on top of him and his eyes squeezed shut as you placed your gloved hand now on his neck. He flinched again from your touch and you turned his head to face you, squeezing under his jawbone with my thumb and middle finger.

“Open your eyes.”

His eyes opened and stared at you defiantly. Slowly you leaned over him until you were inches from his face. His breathing was quick and hot, his smell was intoxicating. All things in good time.

“Do that again and you won’t be able to walk for a week. Now as I said before, in the chair Mr. Ren.”

You got up slowly and released him from the force. Sitting down at the table and you began to even out the papers. He sat down in the seat in front of you staring at his lap. You picked up the data pad and pressed the button releasing his wrists from their cuffs. They clinked on the floor and he grimaced as he rubbed his wrists, dark red welts had formed where they had been. You held your hands out to him. The glance from your hands to your mask showed his distrust, but then defeat as he put his hands out on top of your gloved ones.

His hands were heavy and large in yours and you turned them over examining the red marks on his wrists. You pulled his right wrist closer placing his left on the table, there was blood seeping slowly from one of the deeper marks and you placed your thumb over it and pressed slowly. He winced as you built the pressure up and then a light moan that was barely audible came from him. But exactly what you was looking for. You released his wrist and looked back up at him and he was looking anywhere but at you. A low chuckle came from your throat and you typed ‘pain kink’ onto the data pad and placed it back on the table sliding the papers towards him.

“These are your rules, follow them or face the consequences. You’ll get three meals a day and I expect you to eat them. If you’re good… you’ll receive rewards. The force will never work within these walls. Two feet of Varia surrounds you on all sides, you’ve probably never heard of Varia, but it resists the force and makes it almost impossible to access… almost.”

You watched as he shifted uncomfortably, he had retracted his hands from the table and was staring at his lap again. You stood up, went around the table and stood behind him. He was still as you ran your hand through his hair and then pulled back roughly his neck jerking and he was looking up at you now his head against your right breast. You could get used to this angle, his eyes gave away nothing and you used your other hand to brush your gloved pointer finger against his scar.

“My sister left a number on you didn’t she?”

You whispered this and his hand caught your forearm as he spun in the chair, tearing his head from your grip. His grip tightened on you as he stood up, lifting your arm up with him as he went. You   
allowed him this show of strength.

“Who are you?!”

The loudness of his voice echoed the metal room menacingly. You could understand why so many people were afraid of this man. You ripped your arm from his grip and slapped him hard across the face sending him stumbling back away from you in utter surprise. You lifted your shirt and pressed your hand into the part of your ribcage that was already bruising and moaned as the pain pulsed through your body, but then dissipated as the force healed your broken bone. You raised your head to meet his stare and stepped closer pushing your finger into his chest.

“You can’t hurt me. I’m stronger than she ever was.”


End file.
